


The Magic Touch

by Lefuulei



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, In Public, M/M, Magic, Other, Sex Magic, Short One Shot, Written for Tumblr, magic touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Lefuulei
Summary: A post on tumblr inspired me so... what happens when you're dating a sneaky magician and you don't have to worry about saving the world?
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 42





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Devofuck and Crimnsfw](https://devofuck.tumblr.com/post/183741642541/what-if-asra-used-his-magic-to-just-feel-you-up) on Tumblr for inspiring this!

Since they no longer had to battle the Devil or worry about ghostly counts coming back and stealing bodies, Asra had learned to take full advantage of their new relationship. They were quickly learning just how often Asra thought of them and to what depths those thoughts would reach.

It was supposed to be a day at the market, stocking up on necessary goods and ingredients as well as looking for something new or exciting. They were looking over the various types of buns that Selasi had out for today when they felt the first touch, a brush of a hand across their back and a soundless command in their mind. ’ _Behave_.’ They glanced to Asra who was a few feet away, looking at scarves at the next booth over but they caught him glancing their way with that damnable smirk. They gave a small nod and returned to looking over the bread on display.

The next touch was much bolder, a hand caressing and groping their chest paired with an open-mouthed kiss against the pulse in their neck. They could feel his tongue slowly licking a stripe up their neck before his lips pressed firmly to their skin and his teeth pressing to catch the same, worrying a mark into it. His hands were strong and bold, fingers digging into their flesh as they moved to rub against their chest. It was enough to startle a gasp from them but they covered it with their hand and faked a cough.

“Are you okay?” Selasi asked, eyeing them with worry just as another hand slipped down to rub along their thigh. He wouldn’t see the way their lover was feeling them up but he could see the flush on their cheeks. “Y-yeah… I’m... I’m okay…”

“You look a bit flushed, come on, sit down. I’ll get you some tea.” They didn’t have it in them to argue as a fourth hand cupped one of their asscheeks and began to grope and rub it, teasing his fingers into the part to rub at them. Another mouth joined as Selasi had them sit down at the usual spot, this mouth on the small of their back. Biting, sucking, licking. The mouth at their neck moved up to that spot just under their ear before nibbling at their earlobe.

_‘Oh, the things I want to do with you,’_ they could hear in his voice, though Asra stood now a whole booth away, examining a soft light blue shawl with silver fringe. ’ _When we get back to the shop, I’m going to pin you to the door and kiss down every inch of your body then settle between your knees and worship you properly.’_

They sipped the tea slowly as the hand on their thigh grew bolder, sliding up their leg and rubbing the join between leg and hip tenderly. One of the hands on their chest slid down over their stomach, appreciating every dip and curve of muscle. The mouth on their back moved too, now on their opposite thigh and working a dark bruise into the inner side.

Eventually, Asra finished up his business and came over but not without stopping to chat with Selasi, all while he tormented his lover with magic. Finally in front of them, he leaned down and brushed the hair from their sweaty brow and pressed a tender kiss to their skin. His voice was thick and low, “You did very well. Let’s head home so I can pay up on my promises.”

“Fuck you, Asra,” they hissed out under their breath, glaring daggers up at him in quite the disheveled state. Their answer came in the form of that iconic smirk.

“That’s the plan.”


End file.
